


Satisfy

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her worms scream for her to take anyone in her path, and she even dreams of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Искупи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853400) by [WTFFate2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017)



When Shinji is satisfied, when he has a nice girl to date, one who's clean and smiles when he compliments her and is normal, he doesn't touch Sakura for a while. When that happens, the worms inside her get frustrated. Eventually things will change and he'll take her again, and it'll almost be a relief.

While she waits for him to inevitably start hurting her again, her worms scream for her to take anyone in her path, and she even dreams of it. Shinji is right: she would spread her legs for anyone, would let anyone use her if it meant that the pain in her body would stop. In life it has rarely gotten to the point where she had no choice in who... well, except with Shinji. Dreams are different.

It has been a long time since she dreamt of Matou Kariya.

He is in appearance as he was before the worms changed him. He strokes her hair and tells her that he loves her, that he'll always love her, that he's so sorry everything happened and that he wasn't stronger, that he'd do anything for her happiness. He is frail even like this, bony, so he is easy to push over and straddle.

Kariya trusts her without hesitation even now. It is only when she starts scrambling at his pants that unease comes into his expression and voice. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

She doesn't speak in this kind of dream. She doesn't need to to get what she needs to satisfy the longing and hold off the pain for just a little longer.

He's not hard, which is a practical problem but one she can fix. He gasps when she touches him and tenses all over, but he does stiffen in her hands, and faster when she takes him in her mouth.

"Pl-please st-"

She sucks on him and licks until he's hard enough, then sheds her skirt and underwear. Since he doesn't really want her it doesn't matter if she takes off her shirt before sliding down onto him. He breaks off in the middle of asking her to stop into another long moan.

His eyes are clouded with want, even despite what he says. Most men get that way after she starts fucking them, despite what they say.

Her hips slam down, drawing him deep inside of her. She looks down at him, with his face flushed and his breath coming in quick pants. It's nothing different from any other dream like this.

He comes into her eventually.

After that, he takes a long time to catch his breath. She pulls off of him and feels a little of his come drip down her thighs.

"...Sakura." He pulls her close, and she feels that he's crying. "I promise you, I will _always_ love you, no matter what happens. No matter what you do or what was done to you. I promise."

She doesn't say anything. It's just another dream; why would it be different?


End file.
